Legacy of the Guardians
by BlackGryphon101
Summary: Au: Aioros expected to die but didn't because the legandary Saints of Artemis and Apollo saved him. But whose side are they on and what are their plans conserning Athena's Saints. Also reveals secrets some of her Saints kept hidden.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumanda and Toei Animation

The White Saints and other characters who live with them in the Forest of Artemis belong to me.

_Part One: The Traitor _

Aioria that's the thought that ran through my through my head as I ran. I had to get him but I knew I couldn't. I had to protect her, the infant that squirmed and wiggled in my arms. She was the person I'd sworn to protect even if it cost me my life. And it looked like it was going to.

The wounds that Shura had given me hurt, but what hurt far worse was the fact that Saga had betrayed the Sanctuary. The person I trusted the most. How could he do that betray the Sanctuary whose laws he swore to uphold. Something didn't seem right that he of all the Saints would turn traitor. Saga had always been calm, loyal, and honorable, the epitome of a true Saint. Something had happened to turn his friend into a killer. And if he survived he would find out what had happened and try to fix it.

The wounds that covered my body oozed blood. "Oh my god I'm dying." the thought raced throughout my mind like wildfire. "I can't leave not now not when I still have things do. If I die no one will be left to guard her.''

I had left Sanctuary and had reached the relative safety of Athens. But I was still half expecting Shura or one of the other Gold Saint would show up to kill me and take Athena back to Sanctuary where she would be murdered. The pain was making it so hard that I could barely concentrate let alone walk. It was near the ruins of some old temples that had survived since the age of myths that I collapsed near a pillar and could go no further.

A man came as I knew he would. I tried to tell him how important she was how she needed to be protected. And that she was the hope of the world. He nodded and I think he understood. I felt that the light of the world had been taken from me. But I knew that she at least would be safe. Safe from Saga and the other Saints from the corrupted Sanctuary. I hoped that she would grow strong and wise that when she was old enough she would return to Sanctuary leading Saints who were loyal, brave and strong.

But that would be along time coming. Barely able to breath I collapsed and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer : Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumanda and Toei Animation

The White Saints and other characters who live with them in the Forest of Artemis belong to me.

_Part two:_ _Legacy of the Swan _

Kamion the Swan Saint and Guardian of the Temple of the Dancing Swan looked up his face grim. This was his first mission since he had become a Saint and it was also a mission he dreaded. Kamon had told him that his mission was to scout out Athena's Sanctuary to see if the disturbing rumors of treachery were true. And it was beginning to look like it was.

Suddenly a commotion in the Sanctuary below made him duck out of sight. He could not be seen, or at least be seen as a Saint whose cosmos were almost double that of a Gold Saint. Erasing his cosmos so none but another Guardian would be able to tell he was a Saint and not just a ordinary person. As he was walking down from the cliff the source of the commotion came into view guards were shouting something about catching the traitor. _" Whose the traitor." _he thought dryly _" How can you judge whose a traitor and whose not when you don't even know."_

He joined the guards as they passed into the narrow ravine working his way up to the front. He then asked the question he had been dying to know. " What's going on here? Whose the traitor, and what has he done?"

The leading Guard leveled a glare at him that could kill. His tone was lofty and his voice was slow and deliberate as if he was talking to an imbecile. The Guardian ignored his tone and concentrated on what he was saying " The Sagittarius Saint Aioros kidnapped that infant Athena and attempted to murder her. Luckily the Capricorn Saint Shura mortally wounded him. So now all we have to do is kill him and return her to the Sanctuary."

During the speech the Swan Saint narrowed his eyes concentrating on the nearby landscape. His power allowed him to pick up even the slightest trace of body heat left by people. But he wasn't looking for just anyone, he was looking for a badly injured Saint and a tiny infant. There he found them and they were not that far away near one of the old temples. Turning his attention to the guards _This could be difficult, I could kill them but the people in the Sanctuary would know that there was another enemy knight around. Plan A was obviously discarded, so was plan B leaving them alone, that left plan C._

Gathering his cosmos he released them in tiny icy bursts so they would be untraceable. The effect was instantaneous the guards were frozen solid though Kamion would thaw them out as soon as his mission was complete. As soon as that was done Kamion spun around and put on a burst of speed that only a White Saint could hope to equal.

Skidding to a halt at the top of the cliff the Guardian looked down at the scene taking place about twenty feet below him. _This isn't supposed to happen, Shion never mentioned anything about this. I guess not even he could believe that Athena's Sanctuary could become so polluted so evil. So we Guardians are going to do something about it. I know we swore not to interfere with Athena but nobody said anything about the Saints. I have to save him. No matter what happens. I won't allow them to kill a Saint._

After Aioros had collapsed the young Guardian leapt down next to the him a survey a the Saint's many wounds made his blue eyes darken to gray. Lifting his hand the Saint let a single snowflake float from his hand. As it began to disappear the Saint gathered up his cosmos. "_Aquarius Celant I need you now."_

While waiting for Celant to show up he sent a telepathic message to Canis Vencineti Aster and Canis Major Diana the White Saints who were posing as servants in the Sanctuary "_I need to know whether or not Ares has any of the other Saints going after Aioros._ _ I am NOT going to let Ares kill a Gold Saint._ _So if I get seen they'll find out that we weren't exterminated as Ares believes. I'll get in trouble with the Guardians, but_ _so be it_."

His answer came back almost immediately answered by Diana. "_ I don't think anyone will be sent after him again now that Shura has seen to that, he says that Aioros is dead and Athena is safe so there's nothing to worry about."_

" _Yeah she's safe, safe from them that is." _another voice answered. Kamion realized it was Canis Vencineti Aster. "_Gold Saints always blundering about neither here nor there. They can't even figure out that Shion is dead and that one of their number is being possessed by Ares the War God." _even telepathically he managed to sound condescending.

" _Just because we're stronger doesn't mean that they're weaker it just means that they don't have as much control over their cosmos as we do. It's also a matter of focus and of heart after all five thousand years ago we were just the same as they are now." _said Diana sounding shocked.

" _We'll I'd better go. I think I hear something." _Breaking the connection between the others Kamion spun around. Standing in the shadows of a nearby pillar was another person tall and slender the Saint it had to be a Saint had light blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was about 26 years old and he smiled slightly when he realized the Swan Saint had seen him.

The Saint in the shadows decided that it was time to talk. " I thought I taught you how too realize when your being watched. But it seems you still have a lot to learn "

Kamion's expression brightened instantly as he realized who it was. " Celant thank the Gods you got here in time. This Saint here needs treatment immediately or else he'll die and soon."

Celant stepping out of the shadows at last and trotted over to where Kamion stood lifting Aioros up he supported the unconscious Saint looking over the Saints many wounds. He shot a deadly look in the direction of Athena's Sanctuary and sighed " He may yet live but we'd better hurry. Kamon probably could heal him but not even he can help him if he's dead."

" We'd better go now then."

" In case you've forgotten you left some of the guards frozen solid but I've already seen to them. Hopefully no one will wonder where they were."

" What if do they mention that the last thing they could remember was me talking to them."

" I doubt they would. You erased all traces of your cosmos didn't you, anyway Ares would just think they were crazy. He's not very bright after all."

" Slipped my mind, anyway I hope they all catch colds. Serves them right anyway trying to kill a Gold Saint."

" Cheerful aren't you. Well lets see how you can handle long range teleportation. We're going to have to teleport to the Sanctuary of the Sun and Moon."

" Umm, how far is that exactly, I mean I failed the last time the other Guardians tried to see how far I could teleport."

" So what do you think I am chopped liver. I unlike you am really good at teleporting, so you don't have to worry about it. To much."

Both of the Guardians gathered in their cosmos and released it slowly. With a slight popping sound the three Saints were gone. A young boy who had been playing in the ruins stopped short, had he just seen three people near the pillar. Probably not it must have just been shapes in the mists.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer : Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumanda and Toei Animation

The White Saints and other characters who live with them in the Forest of Artemis belong to me.

_Part Three: The Baby Lion and The Goat_

Aioria was crying huddled in a corner trying to not get noticed by the people who were still rushing around. The unthinkable had happened, his brother Aioros was a traitor he had betrayed not only the master but the entire Sanctuary including Athena herself. His brother had taught him all he knew, Aioros had always been there for him until now. Now he was truly alone.

It couldn't be true could it, could the brother he knew and loved really become a traitor. A sound outside the door made him lift up his head from the miserable huddle he had curled himself into. The door banged open and several guards tramped in their faces were cruel and they didn't look friendly. Aioria had a very bad feeling that they were here for trouble.

The guards spread out in his brother's house the sound of crashing furniture and breaking glass sounded throughout the house. They were breaking his brothers things. His brother was a traitor but they didn't have to destroy his things too. It was just to much a low whimper escaped his lips. To late he realized that the sound had gave him away.

When the guards noticed him at last they drew their weapons with a rasping sound. A full Knight would have know trouble dealing with guards, but he was just an apprentice after all. So he had no chance if they decided to kill him he was finished. And it was looking like they were going to. One of the guards Jacob slapped him hard and made him cry harder but it only made them hit him harder than ever. After a few more minutes the guards were finished with their cruel sport. Jacob drew his sword and jabbed it into the baby lion's chest Aioria cries died into terrified silence, his brother had always protected him but there was no one now. He knew he was going to die now. Well at least he'd be with his brother soon.

Shura was panting slightly as neared the Sanctuary. He was exhausted with the effort of tracking down Aioros and killing him. But what exhausted him more was the fact that his best friend in the world had just committed high treason. The thing he worried most about was Aioria, Aioros's little brother. Aioria had nothing to do with Aioros's treason but other people might take it out on him. And he was going to make sure that if they took it out him, he was going to really make them regret it.

Shaka who was training to be the Virgo Gold Saint rushed up to looking worried. "Shura thank Athena you're here, Aioria is missing and I can't find him anywhere. I'm really worried. The guards are looking for trouble and I don't want to think of what they would do if they find him."

Before he could finished Shura had already spun around and was running flat out in the opposite direction. Shaka was right the guards were going to kill Aioria if he didn't get to him in time. Shura guessed that Aioria would be hiding in the house that he and Aioros shared. Entering the house he stopped dead it was a disaster chairs were toppled and broken, sculptures were shattered, the mattresses were ripped, and feathers were everywhere. If they killed or hurt Aioria he was going to make them pay dearly for what they'd done.

Aioria could here subtle sounds coming from the front of the house. Jacob was getting tired of tormenting the traitor's brother. Raising his sword again he prepared to drive it home. Screwing his eyes shut he prepared for the sword to end his short life. Uncontrollably whimpering he found he couldn't move his whole body was paralyzed with fear.

Had not Shura chosen to enter at that exact second Aioria's short life would have been over. The guards had not seen the Capricorn Gold Saint enter so they were unprepared for what would happen next. When Shura entered the doorway he stopped dead. One of the guards had his sword out and was prepared to plunge it into Aioria's chest. Anger filled his heart and he began to draw in his cosmo.

The guards not noticing the furious Capricorn Saint behind them were shouting at Jacob to kill him now. A sudden angry and very deadly voice that made one think of a sword being pulled from a sheath came from behind them. " LEAVE HIM ALONE OR YOU GOING TO BE VERY SORRY." Shura snarled. Spinning around the guards came face to face with the now enraged Capricorn Gold Saint. Faced with such a terrifying spectacle they did the only sensible thing, they ran for their lives.

As soon as the guards ran away Shura walked over to where his best friends brother lay huddled in a miserable heap, he looked dead. Shura's brown eyes were dark with dread, had he gotten there to late. Shura kneeling on the feather strewn rug wrapped his arms around the still form of Aioria. A slight whimpering reached his ears, he had got there in time. Aioria was still alive.

The Capricorn Saint was weak with relief hadn't realized how much it meant to him that Aioria was alright. Aioros wasn't there to protect his little brother but Shura intended to look after him until he was a Saint. " Hey Aioria it's me Shura your safe now. So you can open your eyes now."

Picking up Aioria he walked over to the mattress and kicked it back onto the bed. Sitting down he looked the seven year old over taking in the bruises and cuts that the guards inflicted on him. Thankfully none of the wounds were very deep though they were bleeding. All Gold Saints had limited healing abilities so they could take care of minor wounds, sprains, and abrasions. Gathering his cosmo he began to heal Aioria's wounds.

Aioria was surprised that Shura was here and that he was still alive. He had expected to die yet he was still alive. The pain in his body had eased but nothing had eased the pain in his heart and the sense of betrayal that followed. The evenings events caught up to him and he buried himself in Shura's shoulder. Shura flinched he wasn't used to having people clinging to him Aioros should be here not him this wasn't supposed to happen.

_How could Aioros do this he had always been there to protect his brother from every thing but now he was dead and Aioria was all alone. He would be shunned as the little brother of a traitor until he could prove to himself that he was a true Saint of Athena._ Thought Shura sadly. It was going to be a long time.

Aioria by now was crying hard into Shura's shirt. Shura meanwhile was trying hard to figure out what Aioros would have done. Wrapping his arms around Aioria's narrow shoulders he held the seven year-old to his chest protecting him as Aioros had always done. A half hour later Aioria's crying abated somewhat leaving him sniffling.

Looking up at Shura he whispered softly. " Why did he do it. He knew he could die but he still did it. I know he's a traitor but I still miss him he was my brother and I still love him. Is it wrong to still love him?"

" No it's not wrong no matter what Aioros did I'm sure that he still loved you." Shura said though he to was trying hard not to cry. Shura too felt the tears trickling down his.

" I'm sorry Aioria for killing your brother. No matter what he did, he is still my best friend and I miss him too."

Aioria started crying again but his words were clear. " There was nothing else you could have done. He was a traitor and he had to be stopped before he hurt Athena."

" Yes I know but I will probably end up regretting it for the rest of my life. No matter what you or anyone else says it still won't change the fact that I killed my best friend."

Shaka and Adlebaran arrived at that moment. " Shura the master called a meeting of all the Gold Saints and every on else in Sanctuary including Aioria to report to him immediately. Mu, Saga and Roshi have already called in saying that they won't be able to make it so that means that we had better be there on time."

Shura nodded slightly. " Just go on ahead and tell them that I'm going to be a little late I'm making sure that Aioria is alright. Since his brother isn't here I'm going to look after him for a while."

" Alright but it's your head your risking. Just don't make a habit of it." sighed Adlebaran while Shaka grimaced.

" Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later Shura and Aioria made there way to the training arena. The Sanctuary guards were the first to notice them their scathing whispers filled the air at the sight of the traitor's brother. Those whispers were cut rather short as Shura was glaring at them his expression thunderous. Joining the other Gold Saints Aphrodite, Angelo and trainees Miro, Shaka, Adlebaran and Camus. Taking their places Shura with the other two Gold Saints. Aioria though he was still a trainee himself stood next to Shura. It was not customary for a trainee be with the full Saints, but the look on the Capricorn Saints face dared anyone to disagree, not surprisingly no one did.

During the speech that followed Aioria was trying hard not to cry, he succeeded though barely. As soon as it was over Shura led Aioria to the house that until now had seemed full of life. Shura dark eyes took in the destruction, everything that can be broken was and so was a lot of other things that couldn't. " Well it looks like we have a lot of work to do cleaning this place up though I doubt any of us will be getting any sleep for awhile."

Aioria who was only able to clean of the small things found under one of the ripped books that Saga had given his brother for his last birthday the remains of a small blown glass sculpture of a centaur that Shura had given him just a few moths ago. " Look Shura, they even broke the sculpture you gave Aioros."

Shura looked up from where he was sweeping up stray feathers. " Aioria items can be replaced you know but friends never can be."


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer : Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumanda and Toei Animation

The White Saints and other characters who live with them in the Forest of Artemis belong to me

_Part_ _Four : The Sanctuary of the Sun and Moon_

Far to north of Athens there was vast primeval forest that covered several mountains and spread for several thousand miles. Located in the center between two huge mountains was the Sanctuary of the White and Steel Saints of Artemis and Apollo.

And it had been their home for over five thousand years.

Of all the Saints that dwelled there none was stronger than the Guardians, twenty-four of the strongest and fastest of all the Saints. In the Guardians there was another group the five judgers, they were the Saints of Gryphon, Sphinx, Virgo, Aires, and Libra. Since the last great battle of the previous Holy War when almost of the Guardians had been slaughtered over half of there cloths remained unoccupied. Though their numbers had been increasing steadily there were still not enough of the Guardians to fight off the Warriors of Darkness.

Shy and not fond of the spotlight the Warriors of Artemis and Apollo became known as the Shadow Warriors. Only in times of great peril did the they show themselves and then it was only to people the trusted. Once they had been ordinary Saints of Athena but that had been over five thousand years ago. Out of Athena's Saints only two of them knew about the White Saints.

Aries Shion and Libra Dohko were the only survivors of the last battle of the gods, which was the last battle in which the White Saints took part in. But Shion was dead slain by Ares. Though he did not know it yet the White Saints were going to make him regret every thing he did to Athena and her Saints plus as usual they were going to collect interest.

A lone Saint stood on a the side of a mountain he was not to high up just high enough too get a good view of the Sanctuary of the Sun and Moon sprawled out below, lights flickered in the small doll-like windows. The temples of the Guardians were dim many of them hadn't been occupied in over a century. Though it was past midnight people were still walking around. The Guards and Saints were patrolling on the parapet above the thick monolithic walls that was the Sanctuary's greatest form of protection.

_All was silent in the Sanctuary luckily _thought the Taurus Saint Aiden. Most of the Guardians and their friends were still just children. The only ones who could be considered full Saints were Gemini Kamon, Lynx Aryan, Cepheus Avalar, Cancer Durmok, Aquarius Celant and Capricorn Shuran. Aries Dion of course was too, he had fought with Shion and Dohko against the legions of darkness. But ever since his brothers death he had stopped spending time with everyone including his former apprentice.

A explosion of cosmos in the Sanctuary below made him lift his head in alarm. But a second check revealed no traces of hostility or hatred. He smiled dryly after a minute for he realized that the powerful cosmos belonged to fellow Guardians Aquarius Saint Celant and his former apprentice Swan Kamion. The two Saints had completed their mission at last. _Well I'm glad they finally arrived. The others were beginning to worry if Ares had found out that they had been spying on him. Though that was pretty unlikely. _Lifting his head he focused on where the Saints were _The training area of course, that was the only place that people could teleport into the Sanctuary, the wards prevented it. While in the Sanctuary they could teleport anywhere in or out_.

Taurus snorted whatever the Guardians did was their business and nobody else's and he really didn't like being shouted at by one of the more temperamental Guardians as long it didn't get anyone hurt or killed they could do what they wanted. Nobody really asked questions around here, and if they did they were quickly silenced with a dirty look or threats ( promises) to inflict bodily harm. _Oh well it doesn't concern us so might as well not bother to think about it too hard._

As the Taurus Saint had predicted the Guardians were still active despite the late hour. Especially Shuran the White Capricorn Saint. He was after all the fastest Saint in Sanctuary, and therefore the most active. He hated being confined or indoors all the time, so he was taking a midnight stroll. After finishing it he strode over to the empty training field, it was far enough away so that the sound of Saints training didn't carry over to the main Sanctuary.

A sudden loud crack made him skid to a halt as Aquarius Celant and Swan Kamion teleported right in front of him. The result was to avoid crashing into the three Knights he had dig his feet into the ground and managed to avoid falling face forward into the dirt. Half couching the Capricorn Saint glared at the two Guardians. His eyes dark and angry until he caught sight of who the two Saints were supporting. " Whose he?" said Shuran curiosity overcoming his previous irritation.

" He's the Gold Sagittarius Saint Aioros. He's been hurt really bad by the Gold Saints and Ares, they think he's a traitor. That he attempted to murder Athena."

Shuran snorted at the last part. " Well whatever they think he is, he's going to be dead and soon. We Guardian's can heal minor wounds sometimes not so minor. But healing life threatening injuries is way beyond most of us. Kamon's the only one who has that kind of power though he's only fifteen, plus he's the Gemini Saint and Master of Sanctuary. And I definitely don't want to ever fight him. I'll go ahead and make sure nobody's in the way."

Both Kamion and Celant knew what he meant by nobody the Council of Elders as they called themselves. Though what they called themselves made them seem wise benevolent and kindly, they were anything but. Their mission in life was to try too get rid of the Guardians or the Master of Sanctuary neither of whom liked what they were trying to do.

Without a backward glance the Capricorn Saint spun around and headed for the highest part of the Sanctuary past the Guardians Palaces. He didn't bother to ask for permission because it was technically an emergency the others were just going to have to deal with it.

Kamon meanwhile was reading an old tome as well as a number of other ancient documents and other novels. The Gemini Saint was the most powerful Saint in the Sanctuary of the Sun and Moon. Unlike Capricorn or Aquarius his power was not elementally based. Though he could twist time and even dimensions to attack an enemy he didn't do it often. Probably because his power was so great that things tended to be destroyed when he got mad. That was definitely one of the reasons why he was not a Saint to cross. He also had a tendency to act badly when people disturbed him.

When Shuran pranced in with his usual clatter Kamon looked up, carefully bookmarked his page, and directed a look that could kill at him. " Will you cut that out Shuran your beginning to grind my nerves and that's supposed to be Miran's job." he said exasperated.

" Well somebody's in a tichy mood right now, But never mind that I'm not here to annoy you. Though it would be very fun."

" Get on with it, before you suck out all the air with that big mouth of yours, honestly I've never known another Saint who talked as much and as fast as you do."

" There's an injured Saint, he's the Sagittarius Saint Aioros, apparently the Gold Saints believe he's a traitor and attempted to execute him if you don't do something he's going to be dead really soon."

The door banged open and the two Guardians entered carrying in the severely injured Saint. As soon as he caught sight of the injured Saint, Kamon stood up concern in his dark blue eyes. Walking over to where Kamion and Celant stood supporting Aioros he nodded in the direction of the Sanctuary's medical ward where injured Saints went to receive treatment. There were healers other than Kamon but he was the strongest despite his young age.

Panting slightly with the effort of carrying him all the way from the training arena through the twenty-four temples of the Guardians to the Master's Chambers. It was no small wonder that they were exhausted and winded. They carefully laid him down on one of the cots in the medical ward. Luckily none were occupied so there were questions of who the strange Saint was. Shuran began converse quietly with Kamion and Celant about how the Saints mission had gone

" Well they certainly believe Aioros is a traitor. So if he survives he's not going be able to return to the Sanctuary ever. Or at least not until they figure out that Shion is dead and Ares is possessing the Gemini Gold Saint. Which would take about another thirteen years."

Kamon meanwhile was looking Aioros over the gash on his forearm was nasty and bleeding sluggishly, and he had several other serious bruises and scrapes. But what worried him most was the wound on his chest it was bleeding a lot. A closer look revealed that it had luckily missed several major organs, though he had lost a lot of blood nonetheless.

Ending their conversation Shuran shouted over his shoulder at Kamon. " Hey, you done yet."

Kamon shot him a deadly look as he got up from where he had crouched to get a better look at the Saint wounds. " You Celant, and you Kamion can leave you've done your part. Shuran stay here I might need your help. He has a chance albeit a slim one that he'll survive and I think he will after all he's a Saint of Athena. And he's an honorable and very loyal.

Kamion and Celant nodded looking relieved and left. Kamon turned and rested his hand on Aioros's forehead. Shuran meanwhile had took several steps forward until he was directly behind Kamon, who glared at him over his shoulder his eyes dark and angry. Dropping his gaze at last he concentrated gathering his cosmos he released it slowly channeling the power he gathered into his hand that was resting on Aioros's head the wounds on the Sagittarius Saint stopped bleeding and began to scab, the bruises darkened and faded until they were barely visible.

Shuran was beginning to worry Kamon was using too much of his power. And if he used too much more he could have ended up killing himself in the process. Moving closer the Capricorn Saint stopped until he was directly behind Kamon who glanced over his shoulder his eyes dark with worry. Kamon too was worried about how much power he was expending.

Shuran started forward he was starting to look scared. " Kamon please stop, your using too much power and you're going to end up killing yourself. Dion would kill me (painfully) if you don't stop NOW." He finished the last part as something close to a shout.

The Gemini Saint flared his cosmo one last time then let if fade slowly. " Shur.. he said using Shuran's nickname, Stop worrying I don't plan on getting myself killed anytime soon. Dion would definitely kill me if I did anything stupid, he does have a bad temper after all." sighed Kamon, he looked exhausted and worried. " I'm pretty sure the Sagittarius Saint will recover, though I couldn't heal all his wounds without killing myself in the process. So it will take a while for him to recover. Though the real problem is where he is going to stay when he does recover."

" Could he live with us. I mean he doesn't have anywhere else to go. Athena's Saints would kill him on sight if he went anywhere near them. The Council of Elders would have an apoplexy if they found out that a Gold Saint and supposed traitor was staying with us the Guardians, strongest of all Saints."

" Since when do we ever listen to them. I personally don't give a rats hindquarters what they think and neither do you Shur… none of us do. It's our job to protect the innocent and the weak. Plus every Guardian vowed to never let a Saint die if we could help it…." Before Kamon could finish sentence his knees buckled and the Gemini Saint collapsed on the ground.

Shuran bolted to where Kamon was. "You stupid idiot, using all your power like that. If get yourself killed we're all in for it. The Gray Saints would love it if you were out of the way. Plus I'd end up with all of the Guardians mad at me." Supporting the Guardian Saint partially he sighed " Not that I'd expect anything else from you plus the fact that I'd do the same exact thing."

After a few minutes Kamon began to stir than opened his eyes. " Great I just had to collapse now of all the stupid times." Seeing Shuran's expression he winced visibly.

" Come off it, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Shuran snorted disbelief on his face. " A few days or weeks maybe. You're completely and utterly exhausted and if you use your powers again you'll either end up killing yourself or losing your powers for good."

Kamon glared at him his dark blue eyes angry, Shuran met his gaze his own dark brown eyes level. " You do know that if you try anything I can and will overpower if I have to, though I definitely don't want to. You're my friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."

For a brief second Kamon looked at him hatred, anger and something that looked remarkably like fear in his eyes. But then it was gone replaced by something that looked remarkably like defeat. Kamon lowered his head slightly and Shuran let him go. Kamon wasn't stupid and he knew when he was beaten. Though he was worried about how exhausted Kamon looked, he knew that Kamon was strong willed and luckily would recover fully in time.

" Kamon with Ares in control of Athena's Sanctuary and Shion dead it means that the new Holy War is about to begin doesn't it? "

He nodded grimly " Yes, it means that starting now we must be prepared to fight."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumanda and Toei Animation

The White Saints and other characters who live with them in the Forest of Artemis belong to me

_Part five: Guardians_

_It has been over four days since Kamon has used his powers to heal most of Aioros's wounds. The White Saints are waiting around his bedside to see if there's a change. They are Cepheus Avalar, Gemini Kamon, Capricorn Shuran, and Lynx Aryan. They are getting bored and like most of their people they squabble and they are giving Kamon a headache. Aioros is regaining consciousness and is surprised to hear voices, he thought he was dead. This is what he is hearing._

I thought he'd be awake by now it's been almost a week. I mean I thought his wounds were healed." said a voice with a slight Spanish accent.

"Oh, I wonder what would happen if it was you who had been hurt that bad." came the sarcastic reply from someone with an undistinguishable accent. "I bet it would take you a couple _years _to fully recover."

"I'm not delicate, _pussy." s_aid the other voice with a hiss embedded in the last word.

"I AM not a pussy cat." the other person whoever he was was clearly in a bad mood.

"Hey keep it down this is a hospital ward you IDIOTS not a battleground and you, you know better than to tease him, he hates it and it grinds my nerves to." said another voice a lot softer than the other two.

"Great it's too late for this, will you guys please be quiet your giving me a headache. By the Cloven Hoofed what's your problem with cats, scared." sighed voice with a Greek accent.

"You wish."

"How about this if you four keep it up I am going kick you out and lock you in a cellar underground. There are many snakes in there I am told. So if you do not stuff it you are going to end up with a Rattlesnake for a roommate. " said another voice that sounded vaguely familiar but I could not place it.

"Oh great they're at it again. Who has the ear plugs this time?" Asked the person with soft voice.

"Durmok I think?" answered the person with the Greek accent.

"Yeah he mentioned something about being stuck with four babies."

"I thought there were only three little ones. Who's the fourth?"

"Miran of course who else talks incessantly and annoys the heck out of us."

"True."

"Snakes."

This was followed by an awkward pause that lasted several minutes, which I realized that whoever was they took him seriously enough to shut up for now.

"I'm worried." said one of the people in the room. "I mean most of his wounds have healed but he still hasn't woken up."

"Don't worry about it I'm sure he'll be all right after all he's a Saint just like us."

That made me freeze once upon a time those words might have made me feel safer but know it made me shiver in fear. I knew that I couldn't trust a Saint not now, not after Saga had betrayed everyone, not after Shura had nearly killed me. I couldn't trust anyone because under a friendly face there might lurk an evil heart.

"I think he might be waking up now." said soft and kind voice.

"Finely. It took him long enough."

"Be quiet you idiot, need I remind you that this a hospital ward.

"Sorry."

Opening my eyes slightly I was able to make out the shadows of several people standing or sitting around the room. One of the figures was pacing back and forth but I couldn't make out any details of what they looked like.

One of the figures got up and moved a bit closer. I felt a stab of horror it was Saga. Saga gave me a questioning look his dark blue eyes locked on to mine. I panicked that's all I can say; even now, I still don't know what happened. Saga skipped backwards his hand bleeding from a gash. The next second I was gently restrained by another person who had his arms pining me down. "Easy." he said softly. "Easy your all right Aioros no one wants to hurt you, we're all on your side, and no ones going to hurt you. You, get back! You're no help right now."

Saga nodded and headed over toward the other Saints who were still looking at us curiously. None of them had made any move to leave the room. The person who had been restraining me loosened his hold. Now that he moved back, I could see what he looked like for the first time. He looked to be about eight or so with curly dark brown hair cut short and dark brown eyes.

"You all right, you gave us quite a scare. Some of us…" He looked meaningfully at one of the Saints. "…. thought you were goner for sure."

"Did not."

"Shut up for once in your life." sighed one of the other Saints he had short black hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. "You're Saints but I've never seen most of you before except him." I added nodding to Saga. "And anyway I'm supposed to be executed as a traitor to Athena. On his orders I might add." Saga narrowed his eyes at that last bit.

"Easy there Aioros, you haven't met any of us. We aren't Athena's Saint's we are the White and Steel Saints of Artemis and Apollo. Who sadly right now are only about two years old? And anyway he isn't Saga." said young kid with the brown hair and brown eyes.

"But he looks just like him."

"Looks can be deceiving even you know that." sighed the kid a slight smile on his face.

"Alright then who are you?" I asked again, sitting up slightly so I could see them better.

"Ok, the kid with the short black hair and green eyes is the Cepheus Saint Avalar." Avalar waved cheerfully. "The one with the dark brown hair a dark brown eyes is Capricorn Saint Shuran." Shuran winked. "Lynx Saint Aryan is the person with the tan skin, black hair and gray eyes." Aryan nodded acknowledgement. "And lastly the one who looks like your friend Saga is the Gemini Saint Kamon." Kamon inclined his head slightly his dark eyes unreadable. " And I am…." whatever he was saying next was drowned out loud clatter as something or some things crashing to the floor a floor down.

It was echoed a second later by a long drawn out yell. "Alooorrriiiiaaaa."

"Oh, boy sounds like something big, by the sound of things." said Shuran cheerfully to Kamon.

"That's what I was afraid of." said Kamon dryly.

There was another loud bang followed by a loud splash and cursing. Then the sounds of footsteps running up the stairs. The door then banged open slamming against the wall. A person stood in the doorway holding a child. That would have been insignificant except for the fact that both of them were covered from head to foot in multicolored paint that was dripping all over the floor. "Well, Well Miran you certainly are colorful today did you happen to swim in paint." Aloria commented his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"No I didn't. Your little brat of a brother and the twin gods pulled the shelf down on me and Durmok."

"They got Durmok too." asked Kamon.

"Yes they did." answered a new voice.

Another person stood behind Miran and like Miran, he was covered in paint predominantly hot pink, neon blue and electric yellow. He did not look happy.

"Very colorful I'd recommend adding a bit more purple it would bring out the color of your eyes." said Aryan trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Ha Ha, very funny your sense of humor leaves much to be desired."

"By the way where are the twins now?" Kamon asked looking faintly amused.

"Right behind me." two tiny figures barely recognizable under the layers of paint peeked out from behind Durmok and waved shyly. Kamon groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Have fun and you'd better wash them until there spotless or you're going to be sorry. Miran, Durmok I'd recommend a bath otherwise, you'll be sleeping outside tonight."

Cepheus Avalar walked over towards Miran and Durmok, though he was trying to keep his distance. "You really should take a bath; I think the paint might be permanent."

"What! Kamon, I thought you said this paint was washable." Miran exclaimed

"I did just not that paint, that paint is indeed permanent. Better hurry it's starting to dry."

Turning on his heal both Miran and Durmok hurried out of the room. The two twin Gods followed them out. After they left Avalar turned to Kamon. "I thought you didn't have permanent paint because some clumsy Saint would come around and knock it all over themselves…." he stopped abruptly seeing the dirty look Kamon was giving him.

"It isn't mine, The Muses live here too and they are artists, or have you forgotten."

"No I haven't."

"Fine then who are they?" asked Aryan.

"Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and what's that other one. Oh it's Urania."

"He got you that time Aryan." said Shuran cheerfully.

"As I was saying…" Said Aloria turning toward me. "I'm Aloria the Tiger Saint. Durmok's the Cancer Saint, and Miran's the Scorpio Saint. What's wrong? " he asked seeing my expression.

I flushed slightly. "It's just that I don't understand why you guys are named Gemini and Capricorn, when there's…."

"… already Saints with that constellation." Aloria finished smiling, I nodded mutely. "Well it's pretty easy if you know our history. About five thousand years or so ago, there weren't any of The White Saints or the Steel saints. Athena's Saints were the only ones who fought against Ares, Hades, and Poseidon. After a practically vicious spat with Hades, about half of your people went missing. Athena was desolate and the rest of the Saints weren't doing much"

"One silver Saint Lyra Androdin decided that if Athena would not do anything to bring her Saints back he'd find someone who would. Androdin figured that his best bet was to try to persuade Apollo and his twin sister Artemis. Apollo was the better bet because he wasn't fond of violence. And unlike Artemis, he wasn't as snappish. Anyway he managed to convince Apollo and in turn convinced Artemis."

"Together the two gods with the remainder of Athena's Saints managed to thwart Hades plot. However, something strange happened the Saints who with them, their powers grew so that when they returned; they found out that their old cloth couldn't handle the power they used now. Anyway, Apollo and Artemis persuaded Athena to let those Saints who accompanied them to live with them in one of the older ruins in the middle of a huge forest. Athena agreed but on the condition that they would never let another Saint die if they could help it."

"Even though those Saints now lived with the twin gods they still wanted to keep some of their traditions alive. So when the new cloths were created they kept some of the names the same like Capricorn, Gemini, and Cancer, but they also created different cloths such as Tiger, Chimera, Gryphon, Sphinx, and Zephyrus."

"And since those ancient times we've lived here in the Sanctuary of the Sun and Moon."

"Then why hasn't anyone heard of you guys before now?" I asked.

Aloria opened his mouth but it was Kamon who answered. Until now, I hadn't realized that he'd been listening the whole time. "Actually that's not entirely true; two Saints knew that we existed. The Aries Saint Shion and Libra Saint Dohko were the only ones who survived the last Holy War, hence the fact that they were the only ones who fought with us against Hades."

"But, Ares killed Shion about a month ago so now it's down to one." muttered Shuran angrily. "He never shouts unlike Dion, who's chewed me out more times than I care to count."

"It's your fault for annoying him. You know he hates it when you bother him too much." said Aloria smiling slightly.

It had been over two days since I had first regained consciousness and some of the other Saints had dropped by. I hadn't seen Kamon at all but Shuran said that was to be expected Kamon was not the most sociable Saint, in fact Shuran had said that Kamon often vanished during a social event, reappearing when it was ending. " He doesn't really like being around people, he's shy I think he'll always be that way. But he's never one to turn his back on his friends. So I guess we have to put up with that."

Other than Shuran who dropped by at least once a day. Avalar and Aloria had also dropped by at least once. Aryan however hadn't but Shuran said he didn't that much time to visit people. At sixteen years old he was one of the oldest Saints in the Sanctuary, so he had a lot of responsibilities. I hadn't seen Miran and Durmok at all since they had been covered in paint. Shuran said " Durmok's to antisocial and Miran well you don't really want to be with him because your going to end up regretting it. He's really into practical jokes all of which could end badly, for you that is."


End file.
